User talk:LyHungViet
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Japan page. The World War II Wiki community hopes you'll have a great time editing and if you have any questions, please ask an administrator or another user. Although, the Manual of Style or the some help pages can also help. The newsletter can help you stay updated about new contests and events on the wiki. Since all pages need references, it is good to have a set of websites that can be relied on for several articles. Check the Policy category for all of the major rules on the WWII Wiki. Finally, you can check the forums and Community portal for ongoing conversations about WWII history, site repairs, etc. The forums are mainly for conversations about histroy and repairs while the community portal is mainly about voting and announcements. Good Luck Editing! Welcome Hello Hung Lý, Thanks for your edits, but I just want to throw this out there. You can't copy or cite from wikipedia. During the stub movement, which is right now, you can't create a page without fixing two stubs and please try to license your photos. I can do it most of the time, but it just helps me out. If you have any questions, ask me. P.S The Empire of Vietnam page was deleted, but the information was saved on a list where we keep extra or not yet used information. 23:05,4/29/2012 23:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC)i I didn't say you copied from wikipedia and yes I check almost every new page so I already checked. I said I was throwing it out there because many new users copy from wikipedia. The article was very good, and if you got the information from a book, then please cite that. 23:22,4/29/2012 23:22, April 29, 2012 (UTC) No, I didn't delete the page because it was not cited, that can easily be fixed. I deleted it like other pages because the wiki is in a special period of time where no one can create a new page without fixing two stubs first. This is known as a stub movement. Since the wiki has like 143 stubs, it is an effort to lower the stub count. 23:36,4/29/2012 23:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) If you want, I can sacrifice a stub point to recreate the Empire of Vietnam. P.S Stub Point= two stubs fixed = a permit to create a page. 23:46,4/29/2012 23:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Like I said before, the info is saved, so all you need to do is copy and paste the information from here. Good luck on the wiki! 00:00,4/30/2012 00:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Citing For citing in articles, you need to use footnotes like this Example and at the end of a page put: References Thank You 00:53,4/30/2012 00:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) The Japan page looks great! I added some geographical information and some dividers, but I must say, impressive work. 02:07,4/30/2012 02:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Red Dead wiki Remember me from the RED DEAD WIKI? AJ1776AJ1776 05:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Sign-up Sheet Hello Ly Hung, On the Sign-up Sheet, you record the stubs you fix in the second section. It is just to make sure that nobody cheats and just creates pages. I already listed the Japan page for you, since all I added was geographical information. So yes, you fixed one stub. If you fix two stubs and create a page, the new page can be a stub if you want, but if you make it a stub, then fix it, it does not count because you ar supposed to fix existing stubs. 13:07,4/30/2012 13:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Type 14 Pistol Hello LyHungViet, The Type 14 Pistol had some format errors, but since you added most of the info, I'll fix it and give you the point. Congrats on getting a stub point, I'll also register it for you so don't worry. Now you can create only one page so make it count. P.S Remember to add footnotes, especially with books! If you don't know where to add footnotes, I'll just put it down here. Also make complete books citations, I know I sound like a wikipedian right now, but I'm simply doing my job of mantaining the wiki. Example Complete Book Citation:Hogg, Ian. Military Small Arms of the 20th Century 7th Edition. Krause Publications (2000) not:Military Small Arms of the 20th Century 7th Edition, Ian Hogg Yes, I can hunt down all book information needed, except where to place the footnote, but it really takes me a while. So, please fix the book citations on the Type 14 page. You place footnotes after the sentence containing information that you got from that source. For example, if say I'm writing the M4 Sherman page and then there is a sentence saying: The M4 Sherman was commonly given via Lend-Lease to Great Britain and the Soviet Union. and I got that info from WWII Vehicles.com, then I put: ''The M4 Sherman was commonly given via Lend-Lease to Great Britain and the Soviet Union.''WWII Vehicles.com and References 23:55,5/6/2012 23:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) After an hour or two of hunting, I have properly cited the Type 14 Page! 01:13,5/7/2012 01:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC)